xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmic Entity Physiology
The power to use the abilities of a Cosmic Entity. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Also Called *Cosmic Being Physiology *Cosmic Force Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Cosmic Entity, a being who possesses powers so great they can affect entire worlds (or in some cases, entire universes.) If there is more than one such entity in a setting, there will usually be different levels of power between them, and often specific responsibilities as well, forming a kind of Fantasy Pantheon. Cosmic Beings tend to not care much about "lesser beings" (anybody who isn't 'cosmic') and any harm (or good) they cause is often unintentional. Applications *Absolute Life-Force *Cosmic Awareness *Cosmic Knowledge *Cosmic Creation *Cosmic Manipulation *Reality Warping *Transcendent Physiology *Universal Manipulation **Cosmological Force Manipulation **Galaxy Manipulation **Universal Force Manipulation Variations *Collective Entity Physiology **Composite Deity Physiology *Dimensional Entity Physiology *Eldritch Physiology **Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology *Power Manifestation *Reality Embodiment *System Manipulation *Temporal Entity Physiology *Unity Associations *Absolute Existence *Ascended Physiology *Astrokinetic Combat *Nigh Omnipotence *Nigh Omnipresence *Nigh Omniscience *Omniverse Manipulation *Plane Physiology Limitations * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. *The user may need constant energy to survive gaining Cosmic Hunger. *Many Cosmic Beings draw their power from the reality they dwell, so moving them to a different reality (e.g. moving to another universe) may weaken them. Known Users See Also: Cosmic Entity. Gallery 181941-30120-korvac super.jpg|After absorbing the Power Cosmic Korvac (Marvel Comics) becomes a cosmic entity of potentially limitless power World Eater.png|Galactus (Marvel Comics) Infinity r Head.jpg|Infinity (Marvel Comics) File:Cosmic_powers.jpg|Cosmic Powers (Marvel Comics) Great Powers of the Universe.jpg|Great Powers of the Universe (Marvel Comics) 406px-Kronos.jpg|Kronos (Marvel Comics) 406px-Eon.jpg|Eon (Marvel Comics) 406px-Lordchaos.jpeg|Lord Chaos (Marvel Comics) 83216-33641-in-betweener_super.jpg|In-Betweener (Marvel Comics) 88049-188713-stranger_super.jpg|Stranger (Marvel Comics) 138249-59684-deathurge_large.jpg|Deathurge (Marvel Comics) 1546296-545068_lt25_large.jpg|Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) 1677281-bio_celestials_super.jpg|Celestials (Marvel Comics) beyondersw7.jpg|Beyonder (Marvel Comics) File:Death_(Cosmic_Entity)_from_Deadpool_Vol_2_50.JPG|Death (Marvel Comics) File:Oblivion_throne.jpg|Oblivion (Marvel Comics) Ultimate_X-Men_Fantastic_Four_Annual_Vol_1_1Page_13_Franklin_Richards_(Earth-81122).jpg|Franklin Richards (Marvel Comics) Phoenix_Force_(Earth-616).jpg|Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) The One-Above-All (Marvel Comics).jpg|One-above-all (Marvel Comics) Galacta1.jpg|Galacta (Marvel Comics) Eternals_v4.jpg|Eternals (Marvel Comics) Parallax_rebirth.jpg|Parallax (DC Comics) Ion-dc-comics-4006529-1024-768.jpg|Ion (DC Comics) Mxyzptlk cigar.jpg|Mister Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) J.J._Thunder_and_Thunderbolt.jpg|Thunderbolt (DC Comics) Nekron.jpg|Necron (DC Comics) Quisp.JPG|Qwsp (DC Comics) File:Spectre2.jpg|Spectre (DC Comics) Presence_01.jpg|The Presence (DC Comics) 175px-Death_New_Gods1.jpg|New Gods (DC Comics) Endless_001.jpg|The Endless (DC Comics/Vertigo) Kismet_001.jpg|Kismet (DC Comics) Celestialsapiens.png|A group of Celestialsapiens (Ben 10) in their home realm, the Forge of Creation. File:Ultimate_Alien_Alien_X_Debut.png|Alien X (Ben 10), is the Omnitrix' sample of a Celestialsapien. Boss gorea.jpg|Gorea (Metroid Prime Hunters) Sailor Cosmos 1.jpeg|Sailor Cosmos (Sailor Moon) Sailor Cosmos 2.png|Sailor Cosmos (Sailor Moon) Cosmos_H.png|Cosmos (Valkyrie Crusade) is a cosmic fairy. Chakravartin Confronting Asura In The Event Horizon.PNG|Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) is the nigh-omnipotent creator deity of the world, the embodiment of Samsara, and the source of all Mantra. AsuraTheDestructor.jpg|Ascending to become "Asura the Destructor", Asura (Asura's Wrath) possesses power rivaling or even surpassing Chakravartin. Zen'ou-sama.png|Zeno (Dragon Ball Super) is the supreme ruler of the multiverse, and possesses incomprehensible power beyond that of any and all gods and angels. Whis & Vados.jpg|Angels (Dragon Ball Super) are the second most powerful beings in all of reality, vastly surpassing even the gods in raw power, skill, intelligence, knowledge, etc. GrandPriest.png|The Grand Priest (Dragon Ball Super) is the lead angel who's power is second only to Zeno himself. Arceus.jpg|Arceus (Pokémon), the "Alpha Pokémon", "The Original One", the creator of all of existence. Ultra Necrozma.png|Before it was greatly crippled, Necrozma (Pokémon) was the "Blinding One", who blessed numerous worlds with light, and who's fragmented power is the source of all Z-moves. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Divine Powers Category:Physiology Category:Energy Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Galleries Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Reality Manipulation